Leen
is a 600-year-old fairy who also one of Touya Mochizuki's wife . She was the tribal chief of the fairy tribe in Kingdom of Mismede before becoming the court magician of Brunhild Dukedom and the fifth queen of the Duchy . She currently lives with Touya and Paula at Brunhild Dukedom. Since she is married to Touya, she joins the Mochizuki family and her name becomes . In addition, since she is the queen of Brunhild Dukedom, her name also becomes . Appearance Leen is shown as a young woman despite her age, with silver twin-tails and gold eyes. Her young appearance is due to fairies maintaining a young appearance for their entire lives. However, Leen appears younger than the average fairy, something she greatly dislikes. She is usually wearing a lolita dress. The pin on the dress’s ribbon, the lines on its sleeves, and her necklace greatly resemble the astrological symbol of Mercury, reflecting a possible theme within Touya’s wives’ clothing. Personality Leen’s main personality trait is her tendency to do things out of spite. Touya has noted that she derives sadistic pleasure from doing so (For example, she smiled maliciously when she threw Kansuke Yamamoto’s jewel artifact into a wall, despite the former begging her not to do so.) However, Leen also possesses a strong thirst for knowledge. This can be seen in her enthusiasm for discovering all 9 Babylon flying structures (she goes as far as forcing Touya to buy her underwear if he does not help her search). She is also quite perverted, as seen when she groped Tsubaki’s breasts while invisible and blames it on Touya. However, upon marrying Touya and gaining an important position in the Bride Conference, these traits decrease, and she instead often chastises Touya for his seemingly perverted actions. Abilities *'Magic Aptitude': She has aptitude towards fire, water, wind, earth, light and null magic. *'Null Magic' **' ': this magic allows Leen to set rules toward inanimate objects which is similar with the computer programming. This magic can be added into the same object infinitely. **' ': this magic allows Leen to transfer her Mana to the appointed receptor. **' ': this magic allows Leen to protect certain inanimate objects from physical degradation and prolongs its lifetime. **' ': this magic allows Leen to find the intended object only based on the exact parameter. Based on the certainty principle, her magic can not be used to find a slightly different object. * - As a of Touya Mochizuki, her magical item appraisal ability is sharpen and becoming her . Web Novel Chapter 30 #442. Paraphernalia *'Grimgerde' - Leen's exclusive Frame Gears which is a blitzkrieg assault type FG. *'Sacred Ring' - Leen received platinum gold ring from World God as wedding gift which was given through the great spirits. The ring is a sacred treasure which can act as receiver for Touya's divine power. Quotes *''"I can not believe this thing is actually happening in my life. That's what longevity can do, huh?"'' - Leen before her wedding kiss . Trivia *Leen wears the Mercury Astronomical Symbol on her dress, bow-tie, and umbrella. * She possesses the most magic attributes among Touya's fiancees as well as most of the general populace except Professor Babylon and Touya. * She is the only known person in the world besides Touya who can use more then one Null Magic. * She is also the only known person in the world who has more then one original Null Magic. * She is currently teaching Sue how to use light magic which is primarily healing spells as well as teaching Renne and Sakura as well. * Due to the heavy energy requirements as well as the abnormal amount of weapons it was armed with her ppersonal Frame Gear Grimgerde became one of the later half of the personal Frame Gears to be completed. References Navigation Category:Female Category:Fairy Category:Main Characters Category:Kingdom of Mismede Category:Brunhild Dukedom Category:Brunhild Royalty